Ron and Hermione's Engagement
by roxanneluanne123
Summary: Ron proposes to Hermione, well, sort of...


**Hey fanfictioners! So I am writing about Ron and Hermione's engagement. Its cute and fluffy and funny. I usually only like to write about R/Hr during Hogwarts, but I figured I'd tried something new. So please enjoy! :)**

It was the morning before christmas, and Ron had just woken up. He went downstairs to the kitchen of the burrow. He was starving. Nobody was up yet, it was pretty early. Ron opened the refrigerator and grabbed anything that wasn't going to be used in the christmas feast, including some pumpkin pasties. Tonight, Ron was going on his tenth date with Hermione. The first date had been excruciatingly awkward, but over time they had become less awkward.

Harry and Ginny were going on a date tonight too, they've been going out a bit more than Ron and Hermione. Ron had always been a bit over-protective of Ginny, but he had to admit, Harry was much better of a boyfriend than Dean could ever be. Ron was going to bring Hermione on a romantic evening at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Ron hoped that he wouldn't screw this up for Hermione, or himself.

"Good morning." Hermione's voice startled him, why was she up this early?

"Morning" Ron replied groggily.

"I heard you walking down the stairs, your not very good at sneaking around." Hermione laughed.

"Sorry about that. So are you excited for christmas? I heard your parents are coming to the burrow." Ron smiled.

"Yeah, I'm also quite excited about, um, Madam Puddifoot's." Hermione blushed.

"Me too..." Ron said, while his ears burned red.

Someone began to come downstairs, Mrs. Weasley. She was dressed and ready. Ron knew that his Mum had always come down early to prepare for christmas, she liked to have all of the decorations and fairly lights up on christmas eve.

"What are you two doing up? Oh, never mind, just help me put up the ornaments." Mrs. Weasley said.

It was almost 7:00, and Ron was getting even more nervous by the second. He wondered if Hermione felt like this. She probably didn't, Ron thought. It was their tenth date, he shouldn't be nervous at all. But he was.

"Ready?" Hermione came down in the same red dress she wore to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ron was surprised, he thought she would never wear that dress again, especially after the events that occurred that night.

"Yeah, um...you... uh... look nice." Ron couldn't find his words, but who's kidding, Ron can never find his words.

"Thanks Ron, shall we?" Hermione walked over to Ron, and linked his arm with her's.

When they got to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, they found a table closest to the door. Ron looked around the restaurant, all the tables were full, other than one table with a suit jacket draped over it and a sweater that looked a lot like the one Ginny was wearing earlier today. Pink with small roses on it. He looked back at Hermione. She looked beautiful. Ron couldn't believe that he was with Hermione, it seemed like a dream. He had no idea that Hermione liked him as more than a friend until they kissed.

"So what are you going to order?" Hermione asked without looking up from her menu.

"I don't know. You?" Ron asked.

"I think i'll have the roasted chicken, and a glass of...um... pumpkin juice." Hermione said.

"Good, i'm going to have the roast beef, some chicken casserole, kidney pudding, mashed potatoes, and a glass of pumpkin juice. For dessert, I think i'll have-"

"Ron, we haven't even ordered the main meal yet!" Hermione interrupted.

"Right, sorry..." Ron blushed.

"Are you even going to eat all of that food?" Hermione laughed.

"Of course." Ron smiled.

After they ordered, Ron looked around the restaurant again. He looked back at the table with the pink sweater. Harry was there! He must have been on a date with Ginny. He looked really anxious. Should he go over to his table, Ron contemplated. No, he thought, I think we both have too much on our minds right now. Although Harry did look much more nervous than Ron did. Ron laughed, maybe he wasn't the nervous one of the bunch, he felt slightly better.

"Ron, Ron!" Hermione whispered.

"What?" Ron replied.

"Its Harry, and look Ginny's with him! Lets go say hello, come on." Hermione started to get up. Ron grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, let them be, lets just keep to ourselves, and enjoy our time together. We'll meet up with them after dinner." Ron smiled. Hermione sat back down.

"Your right. Lets just enjoy dinner." Hermione said.

Ron couldn't help but keep noticing Harry's behavior. He kept looking around, but he still didn't notice Ron. Usually Harry would spot Ron first. He was always as sharp as a tack, but today was different. He was acting nervous all day, while Ginny didn't look any different.

"I have to go to the loo, i'll be back in a moment." Hermione left the table.

Harry was frantically looking around now. Maybe he wanted a waiter or something.

"Sir, is your date in the bathroom?" A waiter walked over to the table with some bread and butter. Ron whipped his head toward the waiter.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yeah... um... she's in the bathroom." Ron said, confused.

"Well, heres your bread and butter." The waiter winked at Ron. "Just make sure she picks that one." The waiter pointed to one of the pieces of bread, he smiled, and then walked away.

"Wait! I didn't order any bread! Sir!" The waiter didn't hear Ron's voice through the loud talking around him. Maybe Hermione ordered it, and Ron didn't hear her. But why would the waiter wink at him?

Ron's thoughts were interrupted when Hermione came back from the loo.

"Oh, the bread and butter's here. I'm starving." Hermione said as she picked up a piece of buttered bread and took a bite out of it.

"Did you order the bread?" Ron asked.

"No, but I think it comes out before the meal is served." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron took a piece of bread and bit into it. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he ate that bread. Ron took another piece of bread and ate it. Hermione took the last one. She took a bite out of it.

"Ouch!" Hermione yelled.

"What? Are you alright Hermione? What happened?" Ron was concerned.

"There was something hard in this bread..." Hermione was staring at her hand.

"What was it?" Ron asked.

Hermione didn't say anything, her face looked dry. After a couple of seconds, Hermione's eyes began to water, and she started to full out cry. Ron stood up, he didn't know what was wrong.

"Hermione are you-"

Hermione stood up.

"YES! A million times yes, Ron! Its so early, but, but..."

She hugged Ron, crying even harder.

"Hermione Weasley, I love it Ron!" Hermione cried into Ron's shoulder.

"Wait what?" Ron said.

Hermione apparently didn't hear Ron, instead she stopped hugging him, and slipped a small diamond ring onto her left ring finger. Her eyes were red and puffy. Oh my God, this was not happening. Ron thought. He eventually did want to marry Hermione, but not so soon. He was about to tell Hermione it was all a mistake but she looked too happy, he couldn't do that to her. How was he going to tell his mum or Harry. HARRY! He looked over at Harry who was still looking around like he was looking for something. This was his idea, he must have told the waiter and the waiter got confused somehow, and gave the ring to Hermione! Wait! Harry was proposing to Ginny? His sister Ginny? Ron looked back at Hermione who was staring at the ring. She looked up at Ron, and kissed him full on the lips. Ron kissed her back. She pulled away and hugged him. She seemed to have forgotten all about the food.

"Lets go tell everybody! Come on Ron!" She pulled him out of the restaurant.

Ron would have to sort this out with Harry when they got home, Ron thought, just before him and Hermione disapparated into thin air.

**I hope you liked this fanfic oneshot! I don't know what story to write next. You guys can suggest a Ron and Hermione oneshot, or I might do a long story with a new chapter every week about Ron and Hermione's love life starting from year 1. You guys decide! :)**


End file.
